Love Me or Leave Me Alone
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Songfic. Hx2 Hilde is trying to figure out if she should stay with Duo, or remain....but what she wants is to kow if Duo loves her or not.


Notes: Sorry but I don't own Gundam Wing (boy I wish I did though)…..and I don't own the song Love Me Or Leave Me Alone by Trisha Yearwood. It sounded like a good song to use, so I wrote a songfic to it. Oh by the way, I had a LOT of trouble making Duo fit to this song…I figured that out as I was writing it too. Well this is my FIRST attempt at songfics. So tell me what you think about it! And try not to yell at me please! Merci (thank you).

-means song

**Love Me Or Leave Me Alone**

-I think you do, then I think you don't

Maybe you will, maybe then you won't 

Don't understand, baby why you can't

Just call it quits if you can't commit-

"Urg…Why doesn't he just tell me!" Hilde said to herself. Yet again she waited for Duo Maxwell to come back to their apartment. He had left with short notice that he had another mission. "Why can't he just say that he loves me or that he doesn't!"

She moved in with him six months ago when he told her that he needed her. He said he loved her and then they were lovers. But now Hilde barely sees him anymore; he's always on some mission or another. When he _is_ with her at the apartment he doesn't have time to do much except eat and sleep, but occasionally he does other things… But now Hilde wants to know if he's just using her for his release…or if he really loves her. And if he does, why won't he tell her and try to spend more time with her?

-I know what I want, I know how I feel

But I don't want your love if it ain't real, no

I think it's time you made up your mind

Baby, what's your plan, I need to understand it (are you)-

"Why can't you just tell me that you love me and that you want me to stay by your side? I love you Duo." Hilde added quietly. She was now preparing dinner hoping that Duo would arrive on time to eat and to talk to her.

When he arrived that night he kissed Hilde and ate dinner with her. Then he yawned and said,

"Thanks Hilde babe. That was great."

"Oh Duo, you say that every time." She laughed. It was almost a forced laugh but she made it sound like genuine. "Are you going to stay up with me or are you going to bed early?"

He thought about the question and replied, "I think I better go to bed. I have to get up earlier than usual tomorrow. Sorry babe." He added with a wistful expression.

"That's okay, you need your sleep." Hilde said. She looked away and started cleaning up before he saw her sad face. Then he left and went to the room without saying another thing to Hilde. While she cleaned she had a few tears running down her face but she wiped them away, fearing that Duo might decide to come into the kitchen for anything.

Later that night when she slipped into bed, she slid an arm around him but her eyes held tears when he never held her in his arms. He may have been asleep, but he always wrapped his arms around her when they slept. Hilde felt so hurt at this lack of action but fell asleep anyway.

-Gonna love me or leave me

Don't say that you need me

Not if you really want to want to let me go

You don't know how much it hurts me

Show me some mercy

Baby, just love me or leave me alone-

The next morning Hilde woke up to find the bed empty beside her. She rubbed her eyes and rose from the bed. She walked into the rest of the apartment and found that Duo wasn't there. He never bothered to wake Hilde and tell her goodbye! He always woke her, no matter what time he left.

"Why didn't he…! He didn't even leave me a note!" Hilde cried. She ran back into the bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She cried herself into an exhausted state and fell into a light sleep.

-You needed time so I gave that

To figure out where your heart is at

What do you say, do you go or stay

Is it no or yes, I shouldn't have to guess if (you're)-

A couple of days later Duo finally had some time off and spent the day with Hilde at the apartment.

"Duo, do you really love me?" Hilde asked off-handedly. She lay across Duo's lap with his arms around her.

"You know I do." He replied. But his reply didn't satisfy her. She turned in his embrace and faced the room, hiding her emotion filled expression from his gaze.

She then decided to give him a couple of days to make up to her, but he did nothing. Yeah he kissed her and other things along those lines, but he never really expressed his true feelings to her.

-Gonna love me or leave me

Don't say that you need me

Not if you really want to want to let me go

You don't know how much it hurts me

Show me some mercy

Baby, just love me or leave me alone-

That was what decided Hilde. She did everything she could to please Duo over the next few days, hoping that he'd tell her how he felt truly.

But nothing of the sort she wanted happened. Nothing at all. Duo left for another mission and wasn't to be back for at least a week.

-Gonna love me or leave me

Don't say that you need me

Not if you really want to want to let me go

You don't know how much it hurts me

Show me some mercy

Baby, just love me or leave me alone-

Hilde had already packed her bags and when Duo came back, she left. Making sure he saw her and understood her actions she was making. She did not even say one thing to him; she wanted her actions to tell all.

Hilde climbed into her car and started the engine. She looked back to the apartment she had once shared with her love Duo and saw him looking at her from the doorway. Without another glance at the American, she drove away.

OWARI

By: ShianeCollins

3


End file.
